Photo Shoot
by syemantha
Summary: Olivia and Elliot partake in a photo shoot posed as husband and wife to solve a case. Staged snowy winter scenes, beach honeymoons and a wedding bring out hidden emotions. One-shot.


**Photo Shoot**

"Our perp deals with married couples who are looking to adopt children. He kidnaps newborns from hospitals and then sells them on the black market," Benson said leaning against her desk.

Cragen stepped to the board covered in pictures of victims and known information regarding their suspect, "Luckily we do have the contact number he uses to set up potential deals, and since our latest victim was snatched only yesterday, we know he'll be looking for new marks."

Olivia turned to look at Elliot, "So how do you want to play it?"

Elliot shot her a knowing smile, "Guess we're in the market for a new baby."

"Alright, you two," said Cragen, "call and arrange the meeting. I'll set up an apartment and IDs for the meet site. Also, meet up with CSU and get some photos of the two of you taken to make it look authentic."

Munch smirked, "Oh, this should be good."

* * *

Fake snow was falling from the ceiling and Christmas music played in the background to lighten the mood. Olivia and Elliot were both dressed in winter gear, standing awkwardly amidst the scene, not sure of what to do. The snow was dusting itself over both their heads.

"You're having fun in the snow! Enjoy yourselves!" the photographer directed. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist, picked her up and spun her around. Olivia let out a peal of surprised laughter. As he set her down, she shoved him lightly. He fell back, landing in a drift of snow and sending up a white puff around them in the process.

"Why don't you join me down here, honey," he said as he yanked suddenly on her wrist. Olivia lost her balance and tumbled forward, landing squarely on top of Elliot.

"Gee thanks, dear," she said sarcastically, though she couldn't help letting another laugh escape her lips. She rolled off him onto her back spreading her arms and legs to make the beginnings of a snow angel. Beside her, Elliot mimicked her movements. After a minute, they stood up to admire their handiwork. Two perfect snow angels, Olivia's slightly smaller than Elliot's, were laid out in the snow.

"Nice one, El," Olivia said, nudging him lightly.

He shrugged. "I had a lot of practice with the kids. Not too bad yourself," he said, throwing an arm across her shoulders. She hugged him close as they both smiled for the camera.

"Alright, next set-up!" called the photographer, signaling to stop the snow. "Go get changed while we clean this up. We're doing the 'night-out' shots next." Brushing the snow off her clothes, Olivia walked over to the rack of clothes that had been set up for the shoot. She and Elliot picked up their outfits for the scene and moved into the makeshift changing rooms.

* * *

Elliot walked out first, wearing a white collared shirt with the top few buttons left open, and a black sports coat. He checked himself quickly in the mirror, turning just in time to see Olivia walking out. He let out a low, appreciative whistle. Olivia shot him a dirty look, but he could tell she appreciated the compliment. It was hard for him to feel guilty given what she was wearing. Olivia was dressed in a stunning red cocktail dress with a deep V-neck and a flowing skirt that fell to just above her knees. On her feet was a daring pair of black stiletto heels that accentuated her long, toned legs. It was a simple, yet undeniably sexy look, which suited Olivia perfectly. As she paused to check herself in the mirror, Elliot had to remind himself to swallow and take a breath.

"I don't think I need to tell you, but you look stunning," he managed to say, surprised at how evenly his voice had come out. She turned and gave him a satisfied look. "Thanks El. You don't look half bad yourself," she replied quickly eyeing him up and down. Elliot offered her his arm, "Shall we?" Olivia slipped her arm into his laughing, "Always the gentleman."

When they arrived back on set, the snow had been cleared away, and the music had changed. A jazzy Frank Sinatra number was now playing and the lights had been dimmed slightly.

"Let's get some candid shots. Dance, go crazy if you want. Just enjoy each other; pretend you're on a date," the photographer said. Elliot didn't need to be told twice. In the entirety of their partnership, he could count the times he and Olivia had danced together on one hand, and all of those had been had been at office Christmas parties or the police commissioner's events. None of them had been anything near this level of intensity. All the other times had been relatively casual and low-key. He hadn't been dressed up, and neither had Olivia; she had certainly not been dressed up especially for him.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and spun her quickly. As she spun, her dress twirled around her revealing a few more inches of those never-ending legs. Coming out of the turn, Elliot placed one hand in hers and the other on her lower back. They moved together to the beat, completely in sync with each other, keeping their steps upbeat, simple and playful. Then, the music changed and tango number came on. Elliot took a chance. After all, if they were in character, then she was technically his date, right? His hand still on her lower back, he pulled her close, their bodies only inches from each other. He heard Olivia gasp in surprise, but she didn't make a move to distance herself. He could have sworn he saw her eyes dilate slightly. They still moved together perfectly, adjusting to the new rhythm. Their steps were slower, but the tension between them had increased tenfold. They'd both forgotten the photographer and the photo shoot, aware of only the music and each other. Elliot dipped her low, supporting her easily with his arm.

"Hold!" They heard the photographer shout as he moved around, getting the pose from various angles. As they waited, Olivia looked up Elliot, playfulness and the smallest hint of seduction in her eyes, "You never told me you could dance."

"Continue!" the photographer directed. Elliot pulled her back up, returning to their previous close position. "You never asked," he whispered back. He spun her out, then pulled her back against him for the final beats.

Olivia was breathless, she couldn't tell if it was from the dance, or from Elliot himself. They were still standing in their finishing pose, face to face, his arm wrapped securely around her waist. He held her gaze for a moment and she took the opportunity, as she had countless other times, to admire his striking blue eyes. The photographer's sharp command to move onto the next scene brought her back to task at hand, and she disengaged herself from Elliot, still unsure of what had just happened between them.

Olivia pretended to adjust her dress as she gathered her thoughts. She and Elliot had done undercover assignments as husband and wife before, but somehow this time was different. Even though they were surrounded by bright lights and a green screen, it felt more real to her than it ever had before. She didn't know how or why it was; all she knew was that she liked it, and that scared her.

"You alright?" Elliot asked, shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine," she said lightly, shooting him a quick smile for emphasis. Brushing it off, she walked over to the clothing rack to pick up her next outfit. She was surprised when she picked up the hanger and saw nothing but a black-halter top bikini hanging from it. The tag attached to it read, "SCENE 3: Beach Honeymoon."

She piqued her eyebrows in interest. Next to her, she saw Elliot pull out his hanger and read the same sign. He turned to look at her and waggled his eyebrows. "This should be fun. Honeymoon on the beach with Olivia Benson." There was just a hint of suggestiveness in his voice. While Olivia normally would have just told him to shut up and change, she wanted to test this new dynamic in their relationship. Instead she eyed him and said, "Just imagine all the fun we could have. You've never seen me in a bathing suit before." She raised an eyebrow, and turned to walk into her dressing room, leaving him to ponder her statement with his mouth hanging slightly open.

* * *

A few minutes later, Olivia stepped out trying to hide how awkward she felt standing half-naked in a photo studio waiting to take pictures for her "honeymoon" with Elliot. She'd just begun took look around, wondering where he was when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her backward. She barely had time to gasp in surprise before she crashed into Elliot's bare chest and he wound his arms tighter around her. "So _here's_ my lovely new wife," he whispered into her ear. A smile played on her lips. His breath tickled her neck as she turned to face him, only to find their noses inches apart. She leaned in slightly, narrowing the gap between them even further, "Let's go have some fun, shall we?" she whispered back. She pulled herself away from him, but kept his hand in hers. She looked back at him; he was wearing a simple pair of blue swim trunks and took a minute to admire his broad, chiseled chest, formidable biceps and abs. She saw and felt his own eyes rake over her own body, and colored slightly and the evident admiration that shone on his face.

The set was now covered in sand and a couple of beach chairs and a palm tree were set for the scene. As she led him by the hand onto the set, Olivia felt his hand slip out of her own. Before she could turn back to see why, he scooped her up bridal style and hugged her close to his chest. Olivia's arms automatically went around his neck for support, and in the process she found their faces once again in dangerously close proximity to one another.

"Alright, now look at me and smile," the photographer ordered. Olivia beamed at the camera, but her thoughts were far from the photo shoot at the moment. She couldn't help but realize how safe she felt in his arms. After the camera stopped clicking, he set her down, through never relinquishing his strong hold on her.

Elliot was now standing close behind her, pulling her back up against his chest. Olivia felt his soft breath on her cheek and his hands placed lightly on her stomach. With each passing scene, their relationship had become more and more real, until it had finally reached the point where both had forgotten that they'd only been pretending. Elliot pressed a light kiss to her temple, not for the camera, but just for them. As his lips made contact with her skin, Olivia's eyes fluttered close for a moment. She was sure he was only creating a photo-op, but a small part of her wanted to believe otherwise. She let herself imagine, if just for a second, that Elliot was kissing _her_, and not his pretend wife.

"And now face each other," she heard the photographer say. Olivia turned to look at Elliot. He hugged her close, pulling her in by the waist. She draped her arms over his shoulders as he rested his forehead against hers. They were looking into each other's eyes, ice blue meeting chocolate brown in one of the most intimate moments they had ever experienced. They were instructed not to talk as the photographer moved around them, looking for the best angle, but for them, at that moment, words weren't necessary.

Olivia felt her skin flush as she absorbed the heat emanating from his body. They'd never had this much contact before, every inch of her body was pressed up against his.

Elliot breathed in the light fragrance of her hair; her scent was intoxicating. He leaned toward her, lips inching closer to hers. Olivia's eye fluttered closed, waiting.

"And cut! Next scene!" yelled the photographer, who had been adjusting the settings on his camera. Snapped back to reality, Olivia stepped back quickly, and headed for the changing rooms without looking back. Elliot could hardly suppress a groan and shot a dirty glare in the photographer's direction before he followed her.

Olivia had already disappeared into the changing room before he arrived at the racks. He looked at the final tag labeled, "SCENE 4: WEDDING." He picked up his James Bond-esque tuxedo, took a deep breath and headed into the changing rooms.

* * *

When he emerged some five minutes later, Olivia was nowhere in sight. He reasoned it would probably take her longer than usual to change, seeing as she had a wedding gown to put on, and probably hair and make-up changes to match. Making the final adjustments to his bowtie, he gave himself a once-over in the mirror and satisfied with himself, made his way back to the photo stage.

Twenty minutes later, Olivia still had not appeared. Elliot was sitting facing the stage, observing the altar and flower arrangements that had been set-up. Suddenly, he heard the click of heels and a soft rustle of tulle behind him. He turned around, and there she was.

Olivia was breath-taking. She was wearing a stunning, yet elegant off-white, strapless A-line gown with a sweetheart neckline. A fitted bodice with a wide jewel-encrusted belt accentuated her thin waist. Her hair was pulled back into a graceful bun adorned with white lilies. Finishing the ensemble was a shy gaze, peeking out at him from underneath a long veil.

"Well?" she asked tentatively. Elliot was speechless. "Elliot, say something," she said softy. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Olivia," he said, "You're beautiful." She smiled and dropped her gaze for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Thanks, El. Let's go get married." With that, she took his arm and he led them to the stage. They together down an imaginary aisle, to the altar where Cragen, who had agreed to play pastor, was waiting. Munch, who had been enlisted as ring-bearer, stood beside him.

"You look stunning Olivia," said the Captain with a smile.

"Wow, Liv. You look great," Much said as they approached, "and I guess you don't look too shabby either Stabler." Elliot gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

Olivia shot them both a quick grin, "Thanks guys."

"Just go through your vows and 'I-do's,' and I'll take the shots I need," instructed the photographer, "Elliot, you go first."

Taking her ring from Munch, Elliot held Olivia's hand and looking into her eyes, said, "I, Elliot, take you, Olivia, to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." He finished by sliding the ring onto her finger and squeezing her hand lightly. Olivia knew they weren't pretending anymore, she felt the true sentiment behind his words.

Taking his ring, Olivia repeated his words back to him, "I, Olivia, take you, Elliot, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She slid the ring onto his fingers, and laced her hands in his.

Cragen cleared his throat and said, "Alright, guess it's my turn. Elliot, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Elliot said without hesitation, a wide smile on his face.

Turning to Olivia, Cragen repeated, "Olivia, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Olivia said, with a smile to match Elliot's.

"By the power temporarily vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Elliot, you may kiss your bride."

Elliot gently lifted the veil from her face. He put one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and pulled her close. When they were nose-to-nose, he paused just for a moment. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Then, he kissed her. It was slow and gentle to start, sweet and innocent, like a first kiss ought to be. As he soft lips pressed against his, he felt her eyelashes flutter shut against his cheek. When she didn't pull back after a moment, he pressed against her harder, urgency building. His tongue traced a slow path along her bottom lip, tasting her, teasing her. She opened her mouth to him and suddenly he was caressing her tongue with his, his lips still dancing slowly with hers. Olivia's arm settled around his neck, fingers tracing gently through his hair. Their perfectly matched movements were an intimate expression of the partnership they had shared for twelve years. The moment lasted only a handful of seconds, but for them, it was a perfect eternity. As they pulled back, each lingered just a bit longer, lips barely touching. Elliot laid one last small kiss on her lips before dropping his hand from her cheek. He looped her arm around his and he walked her back down the aisle. The whole way back all they saw was each other.

"And cut! Great work everyone, I've got everything we need," the photographer yelled. As everyone else dispersed to get back to their work, Elliot walked Olivia back to the dressing rooms. Before they parted, Elliot turned Olivia to him, raised her hand to his lips and placed light kiss there.

"I love you, Mrs. Stabler," he said.

She smiled. Leaning in close, she kissed him gently on the cheek. "I love you too." With that she turned around and disappeared into the changing room.


End file.
